


Ramin: Vegeta's Sister

by Yeet4643



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Planet Vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet4643/pseuds/Yeet4643
Summary: The young saiyan princess was cast off her planet to be raised by an evil emperor. Through strange and unfortunate circumstances, she reunites with her long-lost brother well within the cell saga and... Maybe even befriends a certain saiyan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Ramin: Vegeta's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have short chapters. I will write one and see if anyone is interested. If you are, please comment or give a kudo and I will write more.

"A daughter is a disgrace to the Royal bloodline!"  
"She is only two years old."  
"And I have tolerated her existence long enough, woman!"

The little sayian girl in question listened to her parents fight behind the door. She sat on the floor of her little room impatiently. 'Why is mom taking so long? I want my hair done now!' She grabbed at her long curls and huffed. 

The pristinely dressed young woman held back tears as she argued with her ruthless husband, "I have kept my promise. She IS strong. I can say for certain that she will grow to become a fine warrior. I just need a little more time with her."

The King was becoming angry, "I have given you enough time already, yet I have seen no progress. You of all people should know of the disgrace she has brought to this family. She is disobedient, impatient, and cannot control her temper."

"Oh and I wonder where she gets that from!" she countered. "You are testing my patience woman..." He trailed off and saw a little fluffy tail in the open doorway to his right. He smirked. The small saiyan pulled her tail away from the door in fear of being seen, but it was too late. She felt a pair of strong hands grab her from behind and pull her into the room. She squeaked and tried to wrestle out of his grip. He held the squirming child firmly and held her up in front of her mother. 

"See this? She is nothing but a snooping troublemaker." He bellowed, enraged by his daughter's undignified behavior. The queen lowered her eyes to the ground and wiped away tears that she couldn't hold back. She lifted her head with vain confidence and looked with sympathy at her riling daughter. 

"Something must be done." He said. He grabbed the little saiyan by her tail and walked towards the door. "You can't kill your own daughter!" The queen screamed, trying to release the girl from his iron grip. He pushed his wife onto the floor with his free hand and stood over her.

He sighed and looked down at her with pity. "I know I can't… " He said before an evil grin spread across his face. "But HE can…" He poked his head out of the room and shouted down the hallway still holding the crying child, "Get me a small pod… and set the coordinates to FP1. 

The queen stood and screamed in horror. "No! You can't do that!!" He looked back at her for a second as guards came up behind her and seized her flailing figure. "I am King Vegeta. I do what I want."

The little girl was crying uncontrollably and kicking and screaming, trying to get back to her mom who was being dragged away by guards herself. But the King took no notice of her as he calmly walked down the long hallways. Eventually her little frame tired out and she gave in to her grim fate.

Her father handed her over to another saiyan guard. The guard held her by her waist instead of her tail and flew to the pod dock. She was thrown in a small pod and the door closed shut. The older saiyan punched buttons on a large computer as the pod levitated in the chamber. She was still crying when the pod took off, flung into the sky with unimaginable speed towards a mysterious location. 

King Vegeta stood in the window, watching his only daughter fly away from her home world. Little did he know that this simple act would save not only her life, but millions.


End file.
